fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Elderwood
is a forest located north of the East Grassy Plains. Deeper in the forest, the player will come out at Deep Elderwood where the Elderwood Village lies, which can only be accessible when the player progresses further in the game. In Elderwood Village, there is a Spirit Tree which can give the player access to the Goddess's Ship which can bring the player to Lunares. The player will meet the ancient spirit Danuta, that is protecting the village. The emblem of the forest is a leaf with a blue paw print on the leaf. Information Plot Fantasy Life Places of interest Deep Elderwood Deep Elderwood is located at the west side of Elderwood. At the beginning, Deep Elderwood is guarded by a Paladin. Once the game progresses, the road block is free, and the player can take the entrance to Deep Elderwood. Deep Elderwood has a lot of aggressive monsters that will challenge the player directly. At the east side of the forest, the player have to cross a bridge, which the player will see a mysterious cave that is locked with mysterious powers. Getting back from the place, head north to enter Elderwood Grotto and arrive in Elderwood Village. Elderwood Grotto Elderwood Grotto is a passage between Deep Elderwood and Elderwood Village. The player cannot enter Elderwood Village until further progression of the game. When the player doesn't reach the game that far and Deep Elderwood is unlocked, the player sees only a blue paw print. After the progression of the game, Leilah will reveal the secret entrance to Elderwood Village. Elderwood Village The Elderwood Village is a place hidden in Elderwood. There is the place where the great spirit Danuta resides, as well as Pino and Leilah. The Village also has a goddess statue to pay their respect to the goddess of Reveria. There are several characters that are living in the village, such as the goddess of the forest Elmie, as the Fluffkin resides there after clearing the game. It is also the home of Pino and Leilah and several Earth Spirits. Marimo, a legendary carpenter also resides there. The player can rest there and buy several items. | |} |} Spirit Tree The Spirit Tree is the symbol of Elderwood, that's the place were Celesia first arrived with her Goddess's Ship. It was under protection by Danuta from many years in order to protect the ship. The Spirit Tree contains magical powers, as known that the Goddess's Ship didn't contain no any dirt for such a long time to be in the tree. The Spirit Tree is also known to be a extremely high tree, which is known by Ophelia to see Reveria up from there. Goddess's Ship The Goddess's Ship is a mythical ship of the goddess Celestia. She came from Lunares to Reveria, which her ship crashed at the Spirit Tree. It is the only ship that can bring the player from Reveria to Lunares, which stops at the Starlight Garden, the home of Yuelia and Noelia. Monsters Elderwood Deep Elderwood Items Elderwood Deep Elderwood Elderwood Grotto Elderwood Village Trees Elderwood Deep Elderwood Fishing Elderwood Trivia *This is the only place in the game where are no Bounty Clerks. Name meaning Category:Locations